


Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann – Eine explosive Mischung

by MissJinx



Series: Immer Ärger mit dem Weihnachtsmann [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Slight Violence, mentioned mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Draco hasste es, dass er Harry und Teddy ins Einkaufszentrum begleiten musste, um den Weihnachtsmann zu sehen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es nun wirklich keinen Grund, einen Hochstapler aufzusuchen. Aber Moment mal! Was denkt der Idiot sich eigentlich? Warum zieht der Harry auf seinen Schoß?!?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malfoys and Santa Clause don't mix well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101512) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: SasuNarufan13 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Malfoys and Santa Clause don't mix well" ist oben verlinkt.

 

**Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann – Eine explosive Mischung**

  


"Kann Granger nicht mit dem Bengel ins Einkaufszentrum gehen?", fragte Draco mit mürrischer Miene, während er seinem Liebsten – mit dem er schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen war – dabei zusah, wie er durch die Küche wuselte und das Frühstück zubereitete. Das war etwas, das eigentlich ein Hauself erledigen sollte, aber Harry weigerte sich, einen einzustellen. Draco wusste nicht, ob Harry dafür eigene obskure Gründe hatte oder ob Granger sich von dem Gedanken an einen arbeitenden Hauselfen abgestoßen fühlte.  
  
'Dusseliges Weib – was denkt die eigentlich, wofür Hauselfen da sind?', regte er sich in Gedanken auf.  
  
Harry wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und verdrehte die Augen. "Erstens, nenn ihn nicht 'Bengel'. Sein Name ist Teddy." Er ließ drei Teller mit Eiern, knusprigem Speck und warmem Toast zu ihren beiden Plätzen am Tisch schweben. "Zweitens, sie kann nicht, sie muss mit dem Baby zum Arzt, falls du dich erinnerst."  
  
"Sie hätte daran denken sollen, bevor sie ihm diese Flausen von dem Fettwanst, der in Häuser einbricht, um Geschenke für undankbare Kinder zu hinterlassen, in den Kopf gesetzt hat", meinte Draco aufgebracht. "Es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ein adipöser Typ so etwas zuwege bringen kann, außer natürlich, er wäre ein Zauberer. Und wenn er tatsächlich ein Zauberer sein sollte, dann sollte er seine Geschenke gefälligst per Eule oder via Flohnetzwerk ausliefern."  
  
"Ach, komm schon, Draco. Es ist doch nur eine Geschichte, eine, die jedem Kind in der Muggelwelt erzählt wird. Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen, heute wenigstens so zu tun, als ob du daran glaubst."  
  
"Ich erlaube mir, da anderer Ansicht zu sein", grummelte Draco bockig.  
  
Harry fuhr fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden: "Im Übrigen könntest du es auch als die Erwiderung eines Gefallens ansehen. Hermine hat uns an dem Tag, als wir zum Heiler mussten, auch ausgeholfen. Das Mindeste, was wir nun tun können, ist, mit Teddy den Weihnachtsmann zu besuchen, anstatt es ihr zu überlassen. Darüber hinaus bin ich immer noch sein Pate und somit ist das eine meiner Pflichten." Seine Lippen zuckten vor Erheiterung.  
  
Draco zog eine Schnute, wandte den Blick ab und pikte mit seiner Gabel in das Eigelb seines Spiegeleis. Wenn man es so sah, wäre es vermutlich wirklich klüger, den Gefallen auf diese Weise zurückzuzahlen, statt darauf zu warten, dass Granger von sich aus etwas von ihnen einforderte.  
  
Er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass die junge Frau ihnen oft geholfen und sie auch gedeckt hatte, sogar ihrem eigenen Ehemann gegenüber. Nicht, dass sie um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatten, aber sie war ihnen sehr willkommen gewesen.  
  
Er schaute wieder auf, als eine warme Hand sein Handgelenk berührte. Ihm wurde ein schiefes Lächeln geschenkt.  
  
"Lass uns eine Abmachung treffen. Wenn du dich heute wie ein netter, verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener benehmen kannst, darfst du den Weasleys beim Weihnachtsessen von unserer Neuigkeit zu erzählen", schlug Harry vor, während seine andere Hand zu seinem Bauch huschte und kurz darüber streichelte.  
  
Draco horchte auf, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Du meinst, ich kann der Weaselette unter die hässliche Nase reiben, dass du nun vollends mir gehörst und dass ich dir innerhalb von zwei Jahren mehr geben konnte als sie dir innerhalb von vier?"  
  
Harry seufzte entnervt. "Ich denke, ja. Aber bleib bitte trotzdem höflich. Sie werden aufgrund unserer Mitteilung sowieso schon einen Schock erleiden – und ich will nicht, dass unser Weihnachtsfest damit endet, dass ich versuche, Ron davon abzuhalten, dich umzubringen."  
  
"Ich werde sie so kunstvoll beleidigen, dass sie erst mitbekommen, dass sie beleidigt worden sind, wenn wir schon auf unserer Hochzeitsreise sind", antwortete Draco zufrieden und trank einen Schluck seines heißen Tees.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Unsere Hochzeitsreise war vor vier Monaten." Er klang verwirrt.  
  
"Ganz genau", antwortete Draco mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.  
  
Harry verdrehte erneut die Augen und seufzte. Draco würde seinen kleinen rachsüchtigen Zug gegenüber der Weasley-Familie wohl niemals völlig verlieren.  
  


* * *

  
Zwei Stunden später waren die beiden Erwachsenen auf dem Weg zum Einkaufszentrum in ihrer Nähe, Teddy hüpfte vor ihnen her. Teddy mochte das Apparieren nicht und Harrys aktueller Zustand verbot diese spezielle Art des Reisens momentan ohnehin, daher hatte Draco sich in sein Schicksal ergeben und sie waren zu Fuß unterwegs.  
  
"Wenn wir die Bombe platzen lassen, dann wirst du das ozeanblaue Hemd tragen, dass du vor zwei Monaten gekauft hast", meinte Draco beiläufig.  
  
Harry sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Oh? Warum genau dieses Hemd?" Eine kühle Hand ergriff seine und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Weil es so erfreulich figurbetont ist", bekam er zur Antwort.  
  
Wirklich, er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas in der Art kommen würde.  
  
"Draco...", murmelte er missbilligend.  
  
Als Antwort bekam er nur einen unschuldigen Blick und Harry seufzte abermals. "Teddy, komm her", rief er, als die Menschenmenge undurchdringlicher wurde. Der Siebenjährige jammerte ein bisschen, bevor er gehorsam nach Harrys Hand griff, so dass sie ihn nicht verlieren würden.  
  
Da die Feiertage kurz bevor standen, waren die Geschäfte voller Menschen, die ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten. Die Spielzeugläden wurden besonders stark frequentiert, sie waren bis zum Bersten voll mit Eltern, die ihren Kindern durch das Geschäft folgten und sich merkten, nach welchen Spielzeugen ihr Nachwuchs griff. Die vielen bunten Farben der Spielzeugläden spiegelten sich auf dem nassen Bürgersteig von den Geschäften.  
  
Aus den Juwelierläden kamen aufgeregte Pärchen, die Frauen plapperten ohne Pause, während ihre Partner sie nachsichtig anlächelten. Die Supermärkte waren ebenfalls rappelvoll, offenbar wollten die meisten Leute schon jetzt all ihre Lebensmittel einkaufen.  
  
Die Luft war erfüllt mit freudiger Erwartung und die Menschen hasteten aneinander vorbei. Die Kälte trieb sie in die Geschäfte, in die Pubs oder zu ihren Autos, damit sie wieder nach Hause fahren konnten, wo es angenehm warm war.  
  
Der Himmel war grau, es sah aus, als würde es bald anfangen zu schneien – was die Kinder glücklich machen und die Erwachsenen entsetzt aufstöhnen lassen würde.  
  
Fröstelnd eilten die drei Zauberer zum Ende der Straße, bevor sie sich nach links wandten. Nur drei Meter weiter war der Eingang zum Einkaufszentrum, das sie schnell betraten. Ihnen schlug eine geschäftige Atmosphäre entgegen, voller Gespräche und Lachen.  
  
Draco unterdrückte seine höhnischen Bemerkungen, als sie auf die Massen an aufgeregten Muggeln zugingen. Er mochte es nach wie vor nicht, unter Muggeln zu sein – ihre Lebensweise war einfach zu unnormal – doch als er sich die schockierten und entrüsteten Gesichter der Weasleys vorstellte, die er mit Sicherheit zu sehen bekäme, wenn er ihnen ihre Neuigkeit offenbarte, beschloss er, er könne die nervende Präsenz der Muggel ein wenig leichter ertragen.  
  
"Kommt schon, Onkel Harry, Onkel Draco!", quengelte Teddy ungeduldig und zog an Harrys Hand. "Ich will den Weihnachtsmann sehen!"  
  
Harry gluckste amüsiert: "Ja, ja, wir werden ihn ja besuchen."  
  
Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Desillusionierungszauber noch immer tadellos funktionierte (es wäre nicht gerade angebracht, wenn die Muggel sähen, wie Teddy zum Beispiel seine Haarfarbe wechselte), machten sie sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock des riesigen Gebäudes, wo der Weihnachtsmann die Kinder mit Geschenken verwöhnte. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, die grüne Kostüme mit Glöckchen an ihren Hüten und Schuhen trugen und als Elfen verkleidet waren, verteilten die grell bunt verpackten Geschenke.  
  
Sie suchten das Ende der Schlange auf, in der viele Familien geduldig – manche auch ungeduldig – warteten, bis sie an der Reihe waren.  
  
Harry sah, wie einige der anderen Eltern ihm böse Blicke zuwarfen, als sie bemerkten, dass er mit einem anderen Mann Händchen hielt. Er guckte böse zurück und nur weil sie ihre Kinder nicht enttäuschen wollte, indem sie sie aus der Schlange zerrten, blieben sie ruhig und beachteten ihre Anwesenheit nicht weiter.  
  
"Weißt du was? Granger ist eine ziemliche Heuchlerin", erschreckte Draco Harry, als er ihm ins Ohr murmelte.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Er deutete diskret auf den Weihnachtsmann und seine Elfen. "Einerseits behauptet sie ständig, dass die Nutzung von Hauselfen im Haushalt verboten gehört, andererseits erzählt sie dem Bengel Geschichten über einen Fettwanst, der ebenfalls die Hilfe von Elfen in Anspruch nimmt." Er rümpfte seine Nase verächtlich.  
  
Harry prustete, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Die Elfen in der Geschichte vom Weihnachtsmann sind nicht echt, ich nehme mal an, das ist der Grund, weshalb sie nichts dagegen hat", antwortete er leise.  
  
"Was du nicht sagst. Es ist völlig offensichtlich, dass die Elfen nicht echt sind – die Elfen in unserer Welt würden sich niemals dazu herablassen, einem solchen Faulpelz als Sklaven zu dienen", grollte Draco finster.  
  
Harry schnaubte belustigt, antwortete aber nicht.  
  


* * *

  
Knapp eine Stunde später waren sie endlich an der Reihe. Sie waren die letzten, denn es war Mittagszeit.  
  
Sie traten auf das rote Podest und hoben die Augenbrauen als einer der Elfen mit erhobenen Händen auf sie zukam.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber der Weihnachtsmann hat jetzt Mittagspause", verkündete er gelangweilt. "Bitte kommen Sie in einer Stunde wieder."  
  
"Was? Können wir nicht noch schnell drankommen? Bitte, wir sind die letzten", fragte Harry und verbarg seine Verärgerung.  
  
Teddy war die Enttäuschung bereits an den Augen abzulesen. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, den Weihnachtsmann zu treffen, und er wusste, dass sein Onkel Draco nicht die Geduld aufbringen würde, noch eine weitere Stunde zu warten.  
  
"Nein, es tut mir leid, aber..." Er wurde von dem Weihnachtsmann unterbrochen, der Mann in dem Kostüm schien ungefähr in Harrys Alter zu sein.  
  
Graublaue Augen blinzelten ihnen zu.  
  
"Lass sie durch, die paar Minuten mehr machen den Kohl auch nicht fett", gluckste der Mann und ignorierte das Stirnrunzeln seines Elfen.  
  
Draco beobachtete den verkleideten Mann misstrauisch, doch Harry lächelte erleichtert und schob Teddy sanft in Richtung des gepolsterten Throns.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte er. Scheu lächelnd krabbelte Teddy auf den Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes, er konnte kaum glauben, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig mit dem Weihnachtsmann sprach!  
  
"Und mein lieber Junge, was wünschst du dir zu Weihnachten?", fragte der Mann freundlich.  
  
"Ein Rennauto", war die prompte Antwort, die Draco innerlich belustigte.  
  
Der Weihnachtsmann lachte gutmütig, diesen Wunsch hörte er nicht zum ersten Mal. "Ich glaube, ich habe ein Rennauto für dich." Er zwinkerte dem Elfenmädchen zu und sie wühlte durch den großen Geschenkesack, bis sie ein quadratisches Päckchen hervorzog, das in glänzend silbernes Papier gewickelt und mit einer blauen Schleife verziert war.  
  
Teddy quietschte vor Begeisterung und presste das Geschenk an seine Brust.  
  
"Teddy, bedank dich beim Weihnachtsmann", erinnerte Harry den Jungen sanft an seine guten Manieren und Teddy umarmte den Weihnachtsmann.  
  
"Dankeschön!", zwitscherte er, bevor er von dessen Schoß rutschte und zu Draco hüpfte. "Schau, was ich vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen hab, Onkel Draco!" Er drückte sein Geschenk Draco in die Hände, der schnell zufasste, um zu vermeiden, dass es auf den Boden fiel und kaputt ging.  
  
"Das ist ein schönes Geschenk. Wirst du das Auto deiner Sammlung hinzufügen?", fragte Draco.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Haben Sie nochmals vielen Dank. Wir wissen Ihr Entgegenkommen wirklich zu schätzen", sagte er zu dem Weihnachtsmann.  
  
"Machen Sie sich darum mal keine Sorgen", antwortete dieser wegwerfend, doch dann, ganz plötzlich, streckte er seine Hände aus, ergriff Harry und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Harry landete mit einem überraschten: "Umpf."  
  
"Was soll das", fragte er schockiert und ein wenig schwummerig durch die plötzliche Bewegung.  
  
"Artige Männer verdienen auch ein Geschenk", grinste der Weihnachtsmann und im nächsten Moment konnte Harry nur noch Rot und Weiß sehen, während ein Mund sich auf seinen presste und ein falscher Bart seine Haut zerkratzte. Eine behandschuhte Hand versuchte sich unter seine Wolljacke zu schlängeln. Harry wurde wütend, er begann gegen den Griff anzukämpfen und biss kräftig in die Zunge, die in seinen Mund eindringen wollte, während er gleichzeitig mit der Faust auf den Brustkorb des Mannes einschlug.  
  
Dieser taumelte rückwärts und japste nach Luft, wodurch Harry die Gelegenheit zur Flucht bekam.  
  
"Was zum Teufel sollte das?!", blaffte er stinksauer und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Mund im Versuch, den widerwärtigen Geschmack der Lippen dieses Mannes zu vertreiben.  
  
"Sie hätten wegen eines einfachen Kusses nicht gleich gewalttätig werden müssen", begehrte der Mann keuchend auf.  
  
Doch noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, sauste ein blonder verschwommener Schemen an ihm vorbei und eine Faust landete krachend im Gesicht des Weihnachtsmannes, der vor Schmerz aufschrie.  
  
"Wenn du ihn noch ein einziges Mal anfasst, werde ich dir deine Eier abreißen und sie dir in deine scheiß Kehle stopfen, du dreckiger Penner!", brüllte Draco außer sich vor Wut, bevor er einen verdatterten Harry und einen schockierten Teddy bei den Händen nahm und beide davonzog, ohne auf das fassungslose Geschrei der Elfen zu achten.  
  
Kurz bevor sie zu Hause waren, brach Draco das angespannte Schweigen: "Das nächste Mal, wenn Granger eine derart brillante Idee hat, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie es bereut", fluchte er.  
  
"Ist Onkel Draco böse?", fragte Teddy kleinlaut.  
  
"Nur auf den Weihnachtsmann, mein Schatz", versicherte Harry ihm. Er war selbst immer noch geschockt von den Ereignissen im Einkaufszentrum.  
  
Nun ja, er würde diesen Ort meiden, bis die Feiertage vorüber waren.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Haus betreten hatten, sagte Draco mit sanfter Stimme, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken: "Du kannst nach oben in dein Zimmer gehen, Teddy."  
  
Teddy nickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und eilte in sein Zimmer. Er verstand immer noch nicht vollständig, was eigentlich geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass der Weihnachtsmann unartig gewesen war, als er seinen Paten geküsst hatte. Onkel Draco war nie sehr erfreut, wenn Fremde Onkel Harry anfassten und zwar, weil er ihn liebte – zumindest hatte das Onkel Harry gesagt.  
  
Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Onkel Dracos Reaktion so gesehen absolut verständlich war und begann, sein Geschenk auszupacken.  
  


* * *

  
Harry war Draco – mit der gebotenen Vorsicht – nach oben in den ersten Stock gefolgt. Mit einem wütenden, besitzergreifenden Draco war nicht zu spaßen.  
  
Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und einen Stillezauber gesprochen, als er auch schon einen anderen Körper an seinem spürte und gegen die Wand gedrängt wurde.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass dieses Arschloch sich einbildet hat, er hätte das Recht, dich anzufassen", fauchte Draco mit vor Zorn blitzenden Augen. "Du gehörst mir, nur mir allein! Scheiße noch eins, du trägst mein Kind in dir, meins und nicht das eines anderen!"  
  
"Natürlich gehöre ich dir", antwortete Harry besänftigend und legte seine Arme um Dracos Taille. "Ich will keinen anderen, nur dich."  
  
"Das ist verdammt noch mal richtig, du willst nur mich!", knurrte Draco, bevor er sich endgültig auf Harry stürzte.  
  
Harry fühlte, wie er Stück für Stück die Wand hochrutschte und als Draco seine Beine ungeduldig auseinanderschob und sein Becken mit harten Stößen gegen Harrys rieb, verstand er den Wink, schwang seine Beine nach oben und legte sie um Dracos Taille.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Grunzen entkam Dracos Kehle und seine Hände – die bisher an Harrys Hüften geruht hatten – glitten erst zu dessen Rücken und dann immer weiter hinab, bis sie seinen Arsch erreicht hatten und ihn fest packten. Harry stöhnte als Antwort auf die grobe Behandlung.  
  
Seine eigenen Arme schossen hervor und klammerten sich um seinen Ehemann, der ihn währenddessen küsste, als wolle er ihm den Atem rauben. Ihr Kuss war heiß und wild und Harry konnte kaum mit der enthusiastischen Zunge mithalten, die unablässig gegen seine strich.  
  
Als klar wurde, dass Draco Atemluft für deutlich überbewertet hielt, löste Harry japsend den Kuss. Gleich darauf presste sich ein gieriger Mund gegen seinen Hals und eine zarte Zungenspitze fuhr über seine empfindliche Haut, bevor Lippen an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle saugten und Harrys Hüften wie von ganz allein vorwärts stießen.  
  
Er quietschte beinahe und festigte seinen Griff, als er urplötzlich von der Wand weggezogen wurde. Er legte seinen Kopf zwischen Dracos Hals und Schulter und atmete heftig. Er wurde langsam und vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt – Draco dachte sogar in seinem irrsinnigen Rausch an das Kind, das er in sich trug.  
  
Er lächelte und zog Draco zu sich nach oben, um ihn erneut auf den Mund zu küssen. Er saugte dessen Unterlippe zwischen seine eigenen und obwohl Draco überrascht aufkeuchte, küsste er ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück, während er zwischen Harrys gespreizte und aufgestellte Beine glitt.  
  
Draco schien nicht in der Stimmung dafür zu sein, es langsam angehen zu lassen, denn statt dass er sich die Zeit nahm, um Harry und sich selbst nach und nach zu entkleiden – wie er es für gewöhnlich gern hatte, denn es gab ihm die Gelegenheit, Harrys Körper zu bewundern und sich selbst bewundern zu lassen – schnappte er sich ungeduldig seinen Zauberstab, den er aus seiner Hosentasche zog und mit einem ruppigen Schlenker, zerfloss ihrer beider Kleidung förmlich und verschwand, nur um auf einem kleinen Stuhl neben dem Schrank wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
"Sind wir etwa ein bisschen ungeduldig?", neckte Harry und lächelte leicht, während er seinen Geliebten mit verschleiertem Blick ansah.  
  
Draco schaute ihn böse an und nahm ihm prompt die Brille ab. Harry blinzelte überrascht. "Halt die Klappe", knurrte Draco und drehte Harrys Kopf zur Seite, so dass er an dem Punkt unterhalb dessen Ohres saugen konnte, während seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre nackten Körper glitt und Harrys harten Schwanz packte, der als Antwort begeistert zuckte.  
  
Harry war peinlich berührt, als er laut und langanhaltend aufstöhnte, als Draco diese eine bestimmte Drehung aus dem Handgelenk heraus machte, die Harry noch jedes Mal zum Orgasmus brachte, wenn er nur erregt genug war.  
  
Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Gesicht und er drehte sein Handgelenk abermals, während er zärtlich an einer von Harrys Brustwarzen saugte und Harry einen leisen Aufschrei entlockte.  
  
"Hngh, Draco", stöhnte Harry, dessen linke Hand sich in den blauen Laken verkrallte, während die rechte sich um Dracos Schulter schloss.  
  
Draco flüsterte gegen Harrys Bauch, aber er konnte ihn durch das laute Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren nicht hören.  
  
Als er einige Sekunden später seine Augen öffnete und beobachten konnte, wie eine blasse Hand nach dem achtlos abgelegten Zauberstab grabschte, konnte Harry sich denken, was Draco gegen seine Haut gemurmelt hatte. Nur einen Moment später zischte er, als ein leise ausgesprochener Zauber ihm ein kaltes, nasses Gefühl am Anus bescherte. Er wand sich, seine Beine schlossen sich aufgrund der Kälte automatisch.  
  
Draco schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und legte seinen Zauberstab rasch auf dem Nachttisch ab, bevor er Harrys Beine erneut auseinanderschob. Er krabbelte zwischen sie und hob ein Bein an, die Hand unter dem Knie, während seine andere Hand zwischen die Schenkel glitt, und tiefer, tiefer, bis sie Harrys Pobacken erreichte und sie auseinanderzog, bevor er mit seinem Finger sanft die Öffnung umkreiste.  
  
Harry entfleuchte ein leises Wimmern und er starrte seinen Liebhaber finster an. "Und? Worauf wartest du? Mach schon weiter!", grunzte er und hob sein Becken an. Als er den stärkeren Druck des Fingers spürte, jagte ihm ein Schauer der Erregung durch den ganzen Körper.  
  
"Immer diese Drängelei", seufzte Draco, doch er legte sich im gleichen Atemzug Harrys angehobenes Bein um seine Taille und schob seinen Finger langsam in dessen Körper. Er drehte den Finger immer wieder, um die enge Öffnung zu weiten. Er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als Harry reflexartig seine inneren Muskeln anspannte und seinen Finger einklemmte. Er schnaubte amüsiert, bevor er dem unausgesprochenen Befehl Folge leistete. Er zog seinen Finger zurück und nachdem er ihn zusammen mit einem weiteren in einen kleinen Tiegel mit Gleitgel getaucht hatte (den er gleichzeitig mit dem Gel in Harrys Körper heraufbeschworen hatte), drängte er mit zwei Fingern in Harry hinein. Er spreizte sie vorsichtig und drehte sie, er suchte diesen einen kleinen, versteckten Punkt, der Harry jedes unangenehme Gefühl der Dehnung sofort vergessen lassen würde.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ihn gefunden hatte, als Harry auf einmal nach Luft schnappte und seine Hand sich an Dracos Oberarm klammerte.  
  
"Mmmh, mehr", flüsterte er und Draco musste schwer schlucken, als sein Blick auf glühende grüne Augen fiel, die ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern voller Lust anschauten. Eine kleine rosa Zunge lugte zwischen den Lippen hervor und leckte einmal über sie und Draco beugte sich stöhnend vor, um diesen verführerischen Mund mit seinem einzufangen.  
  
Eine Hand wühlte durch seine Haare und er schluckte das Wimmern, das Harry von sich gab, als er den dritten Finger hinzufügte. Er glitt hinein und hinaus, hinein und hinaus, immer wieder, und kopierte die Bewegung, die er schon bald mit seinem Schwanz vollführen würde.  
  
Harrys Hüften zuckten, er drängte sich den Fingern entgegen und nahm sie noch tiefer in sich auf.  
  
Drei kräftige Stupser gegen die Prostata später, zog Draco seine Finger heraus und löste bedauernd ihren Kuss, um sich ein wenig aufzurichten.  
  
Harrys Grinsen war seine einzige Warnung, bevor eine warme, glitschige Hand sich um seinen eigenen harten, tropfenden Schwanz schloss und auf und ab strich und ihn gründlich mit Gleitgel ummantelte.  
  
Ihm stockte der Atem, als sein Schaft sanft gequetscht wurde und er wand sich, bis Harry seine Hand wegnahm. Er wischte sie an den Laken ab, entfernte die Reste des Gleitgels, bevor er die Arme um Dracos Schultern warf und ihn wieder zu sich hinunterzog, während er seine langen, schlanken Beine um dessen Hüften legte, so dass Dracos Erektion direkt vor seinem zuckenden Eingang positioniert war. Er schob ihm seinen Arsch auffordernd entgegen und ließ seinen Geliebten so wissen, dass er für den nächsten Schritt bereit war.  
  
Draco gluckste leise, bevor er Harrys Hüften packte und sein Becken vorwärts drückte, um sich langsam in Harry hineinzuschieben. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss automatisch die Augen, als diese seidensamtene, feuchte, enge, heiße Passage seine Schwanzspitze umschloss, bevor sie ihn ganz und gar verschlang. Er fühlte Harrys Muskeln um seinen Schaft herum pulsieren. Er blinzelte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen und wartete geduldig auf Harrys Zeichen. Dieser keuchte ein paar Mal mit verzerrtem Gesicht, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und sein Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper sich entspannten, inklusive seiner inneren Muskeln. Draco war überrascht, als er ganz plötzlich noch tiefer hineinglitt.  
  
"Beweg dich", murmelte Harry und leckte sich über die Lippen, die Draco sofort schmecken musste.  
  
Während sie sich leidenschaftlich, rückhaltlos, fieberhaft küssten, zog er seinen Schwanz leicht zurück, wartete einige lange, nervenzehrende Sekunden und als Harry endlich ungeduldig aufwimmerte, grinste er selbstzufrieden in sich hinein und stieß er sein Becken ruckartig nach vorn, trieb seinen Schwanz kraftvoll in Harry hinein, der erst vor Überraschung, dann vor Lust aufschrie, als Draco punktgenau seine Prostata traf. Harrys Körper bebte, der Stoß war so machtvoll, dass er ein Stück in Richtung des Kopfendes des Bettes geschoben wurde, er stöhnte und schloss die Augen, als unvergleichliche Gefühle seine Nervenenden in Brand setzen und wie Feuer über seine Haut tanzten, während kleine weiße Lichtblitze hinter seinen Augenlidern zuckten.  
  
Warme Lippen saugten sich gierig an seinem Hals fest und er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Draco mehr Raum zu geben, was ihm ein dankbares Stöhnen einbrachte.  
  
Ihre Körper waren schweißbedeckt, glitschig und beider Schwänze tropften vor Lust, als Draco sich wieder und wieder in Harry hämmerte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Orgasmus näherte und packte dessen Schwanz, der zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt war. Er strich mit langen, gleitenden, festen Bewegungen über das harte Fleisch, er wollte gleichzeitig mit Harry kommen.  
  
Harry keuchte laut auf, als sein Orgasmus begann, er drückte den Rücken durch, er schrie, er kam, seine inneren Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um Dracos Schwanz herum zusammen und er hechelte, während das Sperma aus seinem Schwanz hervorspritzte und die Intensität seines Höhepunktes ihm den Atem raubte.  
  
Der Anblick von Harry, der sich in seinem Orgasmus verlor, war ausreichend für Draco, um ebenso zu kommen, er stieß grob in Harry, sein Stöhnen wurde von dessen Schulter gedämpft, während er sich verkrampfte und in ihm ergoss, seine nachfolgenden Stöße wurden schwächer und schwächer, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Er atmete heftig und hielt inne, bevor er aus Harry herausglitt und neben ihm zusammenbrach. Er seufzte zufrieden und umarmte Harry mit einem Arm, während seine andere Hand über dessen Bauch streichelte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich", murmelte er und schloss die Augen.  
  
Ein Kuss traf ihn auf die Wange. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Sie drehten sich etwas und als sie eine bequeme Postion gefunden hatten, hielten sie einander müde, aber befriedigt durch die Nachwehen ihres Höhepunktes.  
  
Später, als sie sich ausruhten, dachte Harry darüber nach, dass Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann wahrlich eine explosive Mischung darstellten. Wahrscheinlich sollte man sie sogar fein säuberlich getrennt halten, nur um die Gefahr zukünftigen Blutvergießens zu verringern.  
  


* * *

  
 _Am 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag_  
  
"Wir haben eine großartige Neuigkeit zu verkünden." Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und er stellte sich bereits innerlich voller Schadenfreude die Hände reibend vor, wie schockiert und entrüstet zwei der Weasleys sein würden.  
  
"Oh?" Die Weasley-Mutter blinzelte überrascht und lächelte verwirrt. "Bitte. Erzählt."  
  
"Harry ist schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Kind."  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann...  
  
"WAS ZUM TEUFEL?! DU VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!", kreischten zwei Stimmen unisono, gefolgt von einem scharfen: "Ronald und Ginevra Weasley! Ich dulde solch eine unflätige Ausdrucksweise in meinem Haus nicht! Ihr seid immer noch nicht alt genug, als dass ich nicht den Mund-auswasch-Zauber auf euch anwenden würde!" sowie: "Ronald, um Merlins willen, benimm dich deinem Alter entsprechend! Du solltest dich mittlerweile wirklich an Draco gewöhnt haben! Es ist ganz wundervoll, dass sie gemeinsam ein Kind bekommen."  
  
Ein junge, arglose Stimme fragte: "Heißt das, dass ich ein Brüderchen zum Spielen bekomme?"  
  
Während alle Menschen im Raum in Aufruhr ob der überraschenden Neuigkeit waren, setzte Draco sich wieder hin und wartete geduldig auf den Moment, in dem er den Schwachkopf und das bescheuerte Weibsbild von vorne bis hinten beleidigen könnte, ohne dass die selbst auf Monate hinaus erkennen würden, dass sie beleidigt worden waren.  
  
"Du genießt das hier wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte sein Geliebter in leicht vorwurfsvollem Tonfall, obwohl er lächelte, als er ihm den Kopf zuwandte.  
  
"Nicht so sehr, wie ich es genieße, dich bei mir zu haben. Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte er und hatte das Vergnügen zu sehen, wie sich Harrys Wangen vor lauter Verlegenheit in einem liebreizenden Rotton verfärbten.  
  
Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, fürwahr.  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, fürwahr, das wünsche auch ich euch allen :))


End file.
